


BloodLust: a Young Dracula slash fic

by boyranger



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vampires, Young Love, sex in a coffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyranger/pseuds/boyranger
Summary: Vlad and Robin have been friends for a long time, but lately, Vlad's been having... interesting dreams about his breather friend. But Robin is clearly in love with Vlad's sister Ingrid. All the same, Vlad can't stop thinking about the boy in the cape...
Relationships: Robin Branagh/Ingrid Dracula, Robin Branagh/Jonno Van Helsing, Robin Branagh/Vladimir Dracula, Vladimir Dracula/Jonno Van Helsing
Kudos: 3





	1. More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a fic for a TV show that ended about ten years ago, get over it. I wrote it way back, before the show was renewed for season three even, but thought maybe some people might remember the show and the ship and still want to read it ;) Be warned, this is NOT a family-friendly fic.

Robin walked beside Vlad as the two of them left the woodwork room and headed out into the school corridor. He kept glancing sideways at his young vampire friend, who still seemed just as distracted and preoccupied as he had done all through the lesson. He hadn’t even stirred when Mr Van Helsing had made a sly remark about the proper use for a sharpened piece of wood—i.e., a stake.

‘You sure you’re okay, mate?’ he asked, placing a hand gently on Vlad’s shoulder.

‘Huh?’ Vlad mumbled, looking up at Robin, ‘Oh, yeah, I’m fine.’

They walked on for a bit, but just as they reached the doors out of the technology block, Vlad suddenly stopped and turned to look at Robin again. ‘I need to talk to you,’ he said, and with that he pulled Robin into the boys’ toilets, shutting the door behind them.

‘What about?’ asked Robin, but Vlad hushed him as he checked that no one else was in the bathroom. Satisfied that they were alone, but still clearly on edge, Vlad looked up at Robin, but seemed unable to hold his gaze, talking instead to his friend’s neck. ‘Robin…’ he began nervously, ‘Robin, I… I think I…’

Robin looked curiously down at his friend, cocking his head to the side slightly and wondering what could be troubling the young vampire. Was his mum back in town again? Was his dad trying to make him bite rabbits? Was he afraid that he was going to fall asleep and return to the dreamworld? ‘What is it, Vlad?’ he asked, gently placing a hand on Vlad’s arm. Vlad didn’t flinch or push him away, which Robin took as a good sign

‘I… I like you, Robin,’ Vlad mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Robin frowned, somewhat confused—not an unusual occurrence. ‘I know,’ he said, ‘I like you too, Vlad. You’re my best—well, my only—mate.’

Vlad shook his head. ‘No, I mean, I _like_ you. _Really_ like you. I… I dream about you and… and everything.’

Robin gulped, pulling his arm back. ‘You’ve been visiting the dreamworld again?’ he asked, nervously.

Vlad shook his head again. ‘No, not that kind of dream,’ he said quickly, ‘Not a scary dream. A… a…’

Robin’s frown deepened as Vlad struggled to find the right words. ‘What kind of dream then?’ he asked.

Vlad let out a low sigh. ‘A… well, if you must know, a… a… _wet_ dream.’ He finally forced himself to look up, in order to gauge the reaction on his mortal friend’s face.

‘Uh…’ mumbled Robin; this time it was him lost for words. He gazed right back at Vlad, his frown diminishing slowly as a look of surprise or shock—Vlad couldn’t tell which—displaced it. ‘You… _like_ me,’ he said, and now his trademark grin was slowly spreading across his face, ‘You _like_ me.’

Vlad allowed a very small smile to cross his own face briefly, before looking down again. ‘I know you’re probably not…’ he stammered, ‘I mean, you like Ingrid, so…’

But Robin reached out a hand to place on Vlad’s arm again; looking up, Vlad saw that Robin was grinning even wider now. ‘I like you too, Vlad,’ he said, ‘Ingrid’s not the only hot vampire. I just never thought you were…’ He paused, taking in the look of relief and happiness in Vlad’s round face. ‘So what was this dream like, then? Was I in white again?’

It was Vlad who grinned mischievously this time. ‘You weren’t in anything,’ he said, ‘But my bed sheets were pretty white afterward.’

‘Cheeky,’ muttered Robin, grinning.

Just at that moment, the bell rang from outside the door and they heard the sound of people thundering down the corridor beyond, heading for their next lessons. Vlad came over to Robin and leant in close to him. ‘Meet me in the crypt tonight at midnight,’ he whispered in his friend’s ear, ‘I want to find out if the real thing’s as good as the dream.’ Pulling back, he winked at his breather friend before leading the way out of the bathroom. Robin gave an excited shiver and followed.

That night, with the moon shining brightly over the sleeping Stokely, Robin crept through a window of the old castle on the hill, and made his way down the dark, winding staircase to the crypt. Stepping quietly between the dusty old coffins, he squinted through the gloom as he tried to see where his friend—his lover?—was lurking.

As he tiptoed past the coffin that concealed the secret passageway down to the blood mirror’s room, someone grabbed him from behind. Startled, he made to cry out, but a hand covered his mouth and a voice whispered in his ear. ‘It’s me,’ said Vlad, softly.

Vlad let Robin go, and he turned around to face the young vampire. Though the light was very dim, Robin could see that Vlad was wearing his _Bat Pack_ t-shirt, and black jeans. He himself was clad in a black shirt and t-shirt, dark jeans, and his usual red-and-black cape.

‘Need some light?’ asked Vlad. Grinning, he snapped his fingers and several of the torches mounted on the stone walls burst into flame. ‘Haven’t quite got the hang of doing them all,’ admitted Vlad, frowning slightly, ‘But it’ll do.’

‘Are you sure we’re safe?’ asked Robin, looking nervously around the still somewhat forbidding crypt.’

‘Relax,’ breathed Vlad, stepping a little closer to Robin, ‘Dad’s still out hunting sheep, and Ingrid’s safely tucked up in her coffin.’

‘All right,’ said Robin, nodding slightly before grinning slightly, ‘So how did this dream of yours go, exactly?’

Vlad smiled cheekily back at his mortal friend, who was clearly just as excited as he was. ‘Well, for starters, you weren’t wearing your cape,’ he said, slowly, ‘Or anything else,’ he added.

Robin grinned at him. ‘I take it you weren’t wearing your _Bat Pack_ t-shirt?’ he shot back.

‘True.’ Vlad nodded, still grinning back at his friend as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, throwing it aside onto the dusty floor. He flexed his pale arms, showing off his smooth, slightly chubby chest and tummy, as well as the dark, tufty hair in his slightly sweaty pits.

Robin gave an approving nod; he shucked his cape, before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside, then stripping off his own t-shirt. Robin had slightly more color in his torso than Vlad, while his lean body was equally smooth, hints of muscle showing around his pecs and abs. His underarms too sported a fair amount of slightly bushy dark hair.

‘Not bad, for a breather,’ muttered Vlad, grinning.

‘I take it we weren’t wearing jeans either, in your dirty little mind,’ shot back Robin.

Vlad shook his head, still grinning cheekily. His eyes fixed on Robin still, he undid the buckle on his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them drop to his ankles. His legs were as smooth and pale as the rest of his body, while his red boxer shorts were riding quite low, and bulging rather impressively. Grinning at Robin, he flicked his eyes downward to the mortal boy’s waistband and—as if Vlad had hypnotized him—Robin undid his own jeans and let them fall.

Robin’s lean, slightly muscular legs were covered lightly with darkish hair, and he wore tight black boxer shorts which clearly showed the outline of his semi-hard cock, pressed against his slim body.

With a pointed look at each other, the two of them each slipped their fingers into the waistbands of their shorts and tugged them down, stepping out of them at the same time and standing up to see each other for the first time completely naked.

Robin’s fat cock was still semi-hard, and looked a decent size for his age. He had a fair amount of dark, curly pubes around the base, and his heavy balls hung quite low between his slightly furry thighs.

Vlad stood proudly with his hands on his hips, his cock sticking straight out, more slender than Robin's but longer, and as hard as steel. Robin’s eyes were fixed upon it; Vlad’s pubes were lighter than Robin’s, but his equally heavy balls nestled between his smooth, pudgy thighs, as he showed off his impressive boyhood.

‘You’re excited, then?’ asked Robin, smirking slightly.

‘Robin, I’m always hard,’ replied Vlad, with a slight shrug, ‘All the blood has to end up somewhere.’

Robin frowned, confused. ‘But you don’t drink blood.’

‘No,’ Vlad shook his head, ‘I mean my own blood. I don’t have a pulse, do I? No way for the blood to move around.’ He glanced down, thoughtfully. ‘I guess that’s why we’re so angry.’

‘I see,’ said Robin, his eyes still glued to his vampire friend’s hard rod.

The two of them stood in silence for a minute, drinking each other in with their eyes, their clothes lying discarded amongst the dust and coffins as the torchlight flickered across their naked young bodies.

‘So, what do you wanna do?’ asked Robin, after a while.

‘What vampires do best,’ replied Vlad, licking his lips and taking a step toward his mortal friend, ‘Sucking.’

Robin looked back at Vlad, a worried expression crossing his face as his vampire friend approached him, ‘You want to bite me?’ he gasped.

‘No,’ breathed Vlad, softly, reaching Robin and running a hand down his friend’s arm, causing Robin to shiver slightly, ‘I don’t want to suck your _blood_ …’

‘Oh,’ said Robin, frowning slightly, as Vlad slid his hands slowly down Robin’s body, ‘Ohh,’ he breathed, nodding slowly as the penny dropped and Vlad did likewise, now kneeling in the dust before Robin.

Placing his pale, rather cold hands on Robin’s smooth butt, Vlad put his hot mouth to Robin’s cock, which was by now almost fully hard. He ran his tongue slowly and gently around the fat head—Robin gave a pleasurable shiver and a low gasp—before smoothly slipping his whole mouth over the mortal boy’s boner. Gently and steadily, he began to blow his best mate, keeping his hands on Robin’s warm, smooth butt cheeks; Robin moaned softly and deeply, shivers of pleasure coursing through his lean, slim body as he felt his hard, fat cock slip smoothly in and out of his friend’s hot, eager mouth.

Groaning deeply, his eyes closed in pleasure, Robin began to rhythmically buck his hips, fucking Vlad’s face, his vampire friend gripping his butt as his sweaty pubes crushed against Vlad’s nose.

After a few more moments, Robin let out a low cry, his motions becoming rather frantic. ‘Ohhh!’ he moaned, rather loudly, as he shot his load. Several spurts of hot, sticky cum shot from Robin’s fat, throbbing cock, which Vlad swallowed hungrily, still licking eagerly around the shaft and head as Robin came down, before finally letting his friend slip free from his mouth.

Vlad got slowly to his feet, keeping his mouth shut as he smiled slyly at his breather friend. Robin leaned back against the nearest coffin, breathing heavily as sweat ran down his face and his naked torso, his cock still glistening with Vlad’s spit and a little of his own spunk.

Vlad was sweating slightly too, his smooth, pale skin glistening in the torchlight. As he met Robin’s gaze, he stepped forward and, pulling the mortal boy toward him, kissed him full on the lips, pressing their hot, sweaty bodies tightly together as he allowed Robin to taste himself in the young vampire’s mouth.

Robin wrapped his own arms tightly around his friend’s naked body as Vlad pushed him back against the coffin; his hands ran down Vlad’s sweaty, chubby back and down over his smooth, tight ass, while his friend’s rock-hard cock pressed between their sweaty tummies.

As Vlad’s hands ran gently along Robin’s lean, smooth back, they suddenly heard a nose echo from somewhere out of sight, followed by footsteps descending the staircase down to the crypt.

‘Vlad, you scrawny little worm, what do you think you’re doing?’ came his sister Ingrid’s voice.

Startled, the two naked, sweaty boys slackened their grip on one another, panic showing in both of their faces. Quick as a flash, Vlad yanked open the lid of the coffin they were leaning against and grabbed Robin by the wrist. ‘Quick, get in the coffin!’ he hissed.

‘Thought you’d never ask,’ said Robin, grinning cheekily despite the seriousness of the situation.

The two of them frantically clambered into the coffin, their hot, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other as they lay down together in the gloom. Vlad’s cock was by now harder than ever, and the young vampire was cursing his sister even more than usual.

In the nick of time, Vlad dropped the lid of the coffin just as Ingrid entered the crypt. Looking around and noticing the lighted torches, she began creeping between the rows of coffins. Vlad and Robin lay as still as possible in the pitch darkness, trying to master both their fear and the excitement of their sweaty young bodies pressed together in the enclosed space.

‘Stop breathing so heavily,’ hissed Vlad in Robin’s ear, as they heard Ingrid walk very close by their coffin.

‘I can’t help it,’ mumbled Robin, ‘You’re pressing your cock right on my… uhhm… ass.’

‘Sshh!’

Robin bravely tried to slow his breathing, trying to ignore the hard, hot cock pressing against his tight young butt hole.

‘Aha!’ came Ingrid’s triumphant cry from right above them.

‘Ohhh!’ Robin gasped involuntarily as Vlad gave a start and the head of his cock slipped gently between Robin’s sweaty cheeks.

Vlad hastily placed a hand over Robin’s mouth. ‘Sshh!’ he hissed again in his friend’s ear. The two of them lay there in petrified silence, expecting Ingrid to any minute open the lid of the coffin and catch them.

But she didn’t. ‘Looks like Vlad and breather-boy have been having some fun,’ came her soft voice from above them.

‘Our clothes!’ breathed Vlad, shocked, ‘We forgot to hide them.’

‘Mmmhinw,’ mumbled Robin, trying to talk through Vlad’s hand.

The two of them tried to stay as still as possible, listening hard to try and make out whether Ingrid was about to open their coffin to discover her thirteen-year-old brother laying there butt-naked, with his hard cock slipping up his sweaty breather-friend’s ass.

‘Guess I’ll leave the freaks to it,’ Ingrid muttered softly, and they heard her retreat back across the crypt and up the stairs into the main castle.

With a deep sigh of relief, the two boys in the coffin relaxed. As Robin let out a low sigh, Vlad took his hand off from over Robin’s mouth, and Robin unconsciously relaxed his butthole, causing Vlad’s hard cock to slip through his sweaty ring by at least an inch.

‘Ohhh!’ groaned Robin, shuddering slightly as he felt his friend unintentionally penetrate his virgin hole.

‘Shit, sorry!’ cried Vlad, and he made to pull out.

‘No,’ said Robin, tensing his butt again to stop Vlad from withdrawing his hard cock, ‘Fuck me, now.’

‘You sure?’ asked Vlad, a note of concern in his soft voice.

‘Oh yeah,’ growled Robin, ‘I wanna feel your undead cock in me.’

Robin gave another excited shiver as Vlad grabbed his slim shoulders and pressed against him, his hard, sweaty cock slipping into Robin’s tight butt by a few more inches. Robin moaned deeply, in a little pain but much pleasure, as Vlad pulled back before thrusting in again, nearly half the length of his hard, thirteen-year-old vampire cock already penetrating his mortal friend.

Vlad himself let out a low groan as he continued thrusting hard, fucking his best friend in the hot, sweaty darkness of the closed coffin. With each thrust, Vlad felt more of himself slip inside Robin’s tight, hot ass, and Robin groaned loudly as his virginity was swiftly and violently taken by the sexy young vampire. As their excitement built, Vlad’s sweaty little hand found Robin’s hard-again cock and began working it, jerking his friend’s boner rhythmically as he fucked his tight ass.

At last, Vlad found he had gone as far as he could, his balls and pubes pressed tight against Robin’s smooth backside, and he felt himself let go. With a rather loud, deep moan, he shot his load deep into Robin’s ass, feeling his cock slip around in his own cum as he continued thrusting into his best friend. Robin gave a shudder and a low cry, and Vlad felt warm wetness on his hand as Robin too climaxed, jizzing all over Vlad’s hand and onto the soft bottom of the coffin.

Still moaning softly and—in Robin’s case, at least—breathing heavily, the two boys lay there, sweaty and hot, Vlad still clutching Robin’s sweaty shoulder and his slowly softening cock. Gently, Vlad slipped his own, still-hard, cock from his friend’s sweaty ass, a little of his own cum dripping onto the base of the coffin and blending with Robin’s spunk.

Robin let out a sigh as Vlad slipped his hand from around his cock and pushed open the lid of the coffin. Cold air swept over both of them, their nipples stiffening as they sat up to find that Ingrid had extinguished the torches. With a snap of his fingers, Vlad managed to reignite three of them. The two boys clambered out of the coffin together and looked around the deserted crypt.

‘Hang on,’ said Robin suddenly, glancing down at the floor by their coffin, ‘Where are our clothes?’

Vlad looked around too. There was no sign anywhere in the crypt of Vlad’s t-shirt or jeans, nor of Robin’s cape, shirt, or jeans; even their boxer shorts were nowhere to be seen. ‘Oh no,’ groaned Vlad. ‘Ingrid!’ he growled.

The two of them just stood there for a moment, stark naked and sweaty, Robin’s cock now drooping slightly, though still glistening with sweat, Vlad’s spit, and a little of his own cum, while Vlad was still sweaty and fully hard, glistening with both his own and Robin’s sweat, as well as his own spunk.

‘So what do we do now?’ asked Robin, looking anxiously around the dark crypt.

‘Guess we go and get our clothes back,’ said Vlad, shrugging.

Robin stared at him, aghast. ‘We can’t go up into the castle like this,’ he said, ‘What if Ingrid sees us?’

‘So you’ll expose yourself to your thirteen-year-old boy friend, but not his fifteen-year-old sister?’ asked Vlad, grinning, ‘Besides, it’s not like she hasn’t already figured out what we’ve been up to.’

‘Fair point,’ said Robin, grinning a little too. Then he paused. ‘Did you say _boyfriend_?’

‘ _Boy friend_ ,’ repeated Vlad, slowly, ‘Two words. Don’t get your hopes up, Branagh.’ Vlad gave Robin a serious look for a second, but then laughed again.

‘So, shall we go up?’ asked Robin, turning toward the staircase.

‘Already have been,’ replied Vlad, grinning as he followed Robin and ran a hand across his sweaty, naked butt.

‘Cheeky,’ replied Robin, grinning too and glancing down at Vlad’s still-hard cock as he passed.


	2. Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their late-night meeting in the castle crypt, can Vlad and Robin make it back upstairs to Vlad's room without getting caught by anyone along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter contains some straight smut, so if that's not your thing, proceed with caution! ;)

Vlad and Robin slowly and carefully made their way up the winding staircase, peering nervously around in the gloom. Robin had his hands clasped around his “bits”, but Vlad—whose cock was still too hard to hide—wasn’t bothering.

As they passed a small window in the stone wall, a bat flapped suddenly past it, making them both jump.

‘That’d better not be Dad,’ gulped Vlad, ‘Or we’re in big trouble. You especially.’

‘He wouldn’t…’ stammered Robin, ‘He wouldn’t _bite_ me?’

‘The speed your blood’s pumping right now, he might not be able to resist,’ replied Vlad seriously.

‘Like you, you mean?’ Robin grinned.

‘Yeah,’ said Vlad, ‘Except that he’d be after your neck, not your…’ Vlad glanced down at where Robin’s trembling hands were still cupped around his privates.

‘Cock?’ finished Robin, and he looked down too. Vlad nodded, and the two of them continued their slow ascent of the stairs until they reached the main castle. It was pitch-dark by now; the two of them looked nervously around, but there was no sign of Ingrid—or the Count.

‘With any luck, we can get up to my room without her catching us,’ whispered Vlad. They crossed to the tower staircase and began creeping up the stairs to Vlad’s bedroom. They made it to the door without any trouble, but just as Vlad put out a hand to turn the knob, the door swung open before them.

‘Well, well, well,’ said Ingrid, smirking as she saw the two naked, sweaty boys standing in the doorway, ‘Who’s been a naughty boy, then?’

Vlad hastily tried to cover himself as Ingrid’s eyes flicked downward, but she had already seen his poker-stiff cock, which in any case he was barely able to hide. Her eyes then moved across to Robin, who flushed furiously even though he was—marginally—more covered than her brother.

‘You won’t tell Dad?’ asked Vlad, nervously, ‘Will you?’

‘That depends,’ replied Ingrid softly, as she allowed the two boys to enter the room, ‘What’s in it for me?’ She grinned sinisterly, her eyes following Robin as he sat down nervously on the foot of Vlad’s bed, while Vlad himself shuffled behind Zoltan in an attempt to regain a little modesty.

‘Master Vlad,’ said Zoltan, as Vlad stood behind him, his eyes fixed on Ingrid and Robin, ‘Is it wise to walk around without clothes on at this time of night? You could catch a bad chill.’

‘Not now, Zoltan,’ hissed Vlad, as Ingrid smirked evilly.

‘I dare say they found ways of keeping warm down in the crypt,’ she said sardonically, ‘But why is breather-boy here being so shy now?’ she added, glancing over at Robin, ‘I thought it was me he liked, not my scrawny little brother.’

Robin looked up at her, his hands still clasped over his privates. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out, and he closed it again.

‘You don’t like me anymore, Robin?’ asked Ingrid seductively, as she sat down on the bed next to him and ran a long-fingered hand over his naked thigh. Robin shivered, trying to avoid looking directly into Ingrid’s eyes—a dangerous thing to do with a vampire. Vlad, meanwhile, was watching the two of them nervously, crouching slightly to avoid bumping Zoltan with his boner.

‘I…’ stammered Robin, ‘I… I do like you, Ingrid. I… I mean, I just…’

‘Then prove it, breather-boy,’ she whispered, softly and dangerously, ‘Or I might just have to tell my father what you and his precious son,’ she shot a nasty look at Vlad, ‘get up to while he’s out hunting.’

‘What do you…’ mumbled Robin, ‘Oh… ohh…’ he finished with a soft gasp, as Ingrid’s hands gently prised his own away from his now-hard-again cock, one long finger running along the swollen, sweaty shaft.

‘Not bad,’ breathed Ingrid quietly.

‘Ingrid, what are you doing?’ asked Vlad nervously.

‘Showing Robin what a _real_ vampire is like,’ she replied, now looking directly at Robin, who did not turn away, ‘Can’t have him thinking you’re the best he can hope for.’

‘But what about Will?’ asked Vlad.

‘Will’s too much of a good boy,’ replied Ingrid dismissively, ‘But Robin’s clearly a very _bad_ boy. It’s only fair he gets a taste of real evil.’ As she said this, Ingrid smoothly shucked her leather jacket; leaning in close to Robin, she pulled her blouse up and over her head. Pressing her still bra-covered boobs in the mortal boy’s sweaty face, she ran a finger gently down his smooth, naked back and along his leg. Robin nearly cummed right there and then, but he managed to restrain himself. Smiling down at him, Ingrid proceeded to take off her bra, placing Robin’s shaking hands on her warm breasts as she undid her belt, and then pulled down her skirt and panties.

Now completely naked in front of the young mortal boy, Ingrid pulled Robin to his feet, placing her hands on his naked, rather sweaty, shoulders. Robin, by now completely entranced, moved his own hands to Ingrid’s slim hips. With the slightest movement toward him, she made it clear what she wanted him to do.

As Vlad watched in awe, Robin slipped his hard, fat cock into Ingrid’s hot pussy, giving a soft moan as she pressed against him, stroking his back as he pulled out slightly before slipping in again. Slowly, he began fucking Ingrid standing up. Vlad stepped out from behind Zoltan, unsure whether to be horrified or amused at seeing his best friend—who he had just fucked himself—boning his sister in his bedroom.

‘What… about… uhhh...’ Robin moaned between thrusts, ‘…about... uhh... Vlad?’

Ingrid frowned slightly, turning to look around at her brother, who was standing there somewhat transfixed, no longer even attempting to cover his hard, sweaty boner. ‘Go on then,’ she sighed, ‘If you _love_ this breather so much.’

Vlad gave an excited grin which Robin—looking over Ingrid shoulder as he slipped inside her again—returned in a glazed sort of way. Vlad crossed the room to his bedside cabinet and, reaching to the back, pulled out a small bottle of lube.

‘Where’d you…’ began Ingrid, slightly shocked, before giving a sudden moan as Robin’s hard cock burrowed deeper inside her.

‘Nabbed it from Ian and Paul’s room the other week,’ said Vlad, a cheeky grin crossing his face.

‘What?’ yelped Robin, but Vlad merely winked at him, now applying the lube to his hard cock.

Vlad rubbed a fair amount of the cold, slippery gel along his hard, slender shaft, before heading over to Robin and gently working a little more into his sweaty friend’s butt. After a moment or two, he placed his hands on the middle of Robin’s smooth back and pressed his cock once again to the mortal boy’s ass. Robin let out a loud, deep moan as he bucked his hips, enjoying the sudden and slightly overwhelming double sensation of being penetrated by his best friend as he in turn fucked Vlad’s sister.

As Vlad pressed his pale, sweaty body harder against Robin’s smooth, lean back, he felt his oiled cock slip deeper inside his friend. Keeping time with the motions, he gently bucked his hips, fucking his mortal friend’s ass as Robin shagged Ingrid.

Robin was now moaning more deeply and loudly than ever, as he thrust back and forth, his sweaty teenage body sandwiched between two hot and horny young vampires, feeling his fat, hard cock slip into Ingrid’s hot, wet pussy, as her brother’s hard, long cock filled his tight young ass.

As Vlad started moaning more deeply, and even Ingrid groaned softly, Robin’s body trembled suddenly with an electric charge as he reached his climax. Suddenly bucking his hips violently against Ingrid, he clenched his butt cheeks, triggering a charge through Vlad’s body too.

Robin let out a deep cry of pleasure as he felt himself unload for a third time, shooting his spunk into Ingrid, while Vlad slammed his cock hard into Robin, gripping his nipples, his belly slapping against Robin’s sweaty back as he cummed powerfully into Robin’s no-longer virgin ass for the second time.

Gently, Vlad let go of Robin, pulling back and slipping his hard cock from his mortal friend’s butt once more. He wiped sweat from his brow and sat down on his bed as Robin, breathing heavily, withdrew his own limpening cock from Ingrid’s pussy; he dropped down beside Vlad, their sweaty arms rubbing against each other.

‘So, you gonna tell Dad?’ asked Vlad, grinning at Ingrid.

‘Maybe not this time,’ she said, flashing a wicked smile at Robin as she slowly pulled her clothes back on, ‘But don’t get too big for your cock, little bro,’ she added, warningly.

‘As if,’ muttered Vlad, laying back on his bed beside Robin as Ingrid left the room. As the two of them lay there together, Vlad entwined their arms and grasped Robin’s sweaty hand. Turning his head, he looked into Robin’s rather glazed eyes and smiled. ‘So, who was better?’ he asked, softly, ‘Me or my sister?’

‘Ingrid was alright,’ replied Robin, slowly, looking into Vlad’s eyes, ‘But you’re my best mate, innit.’

‘And your first time,’ added Vlad, grinning, ‘Boyfriend.’

Robin tilted his head slightly, frowning curiously at Vlad. ‘Did you just...’ he began.

‘...say _boyfriend_?’ finished Vlad, ‘Yes, I did, Branagh. One word.’

‘Awesome,’ replied Robin with a grin, as he snuggled up closer to Vlad, their hot, sweaty bodies pressed together once more.

They lay there together for quite a while, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. After a while, Robin turned his head to face Vlad again and looked into his eyes. ‘I’m a little confused, though,’ he said, softly.

‘You’re always confused, Branagh,’ replied Vlad, with a slight smirk.

‘Can you stop calling me ‘Branagh’,’ objected Robin, ‘You sound like Ingrid.’

‘Sorry,’ said Vlad.

‘Or else I’ll have to call you ‘Count’.’

‘My name’s “Dracula”, not “Count”,’ protested Vlad.

‘Well, _Dracula_ ,’ said Robin, sitting up and looking down at Vlad, ‘You’re gay, right?’

‘Looks like it,’ replied Vlad, still laying down and looking up at his naked friend.

‘Then how come I’ve been done up the ass twice, and you haven’t at all?’ asked Robin.

‘You offering?’ asked Vlad, sitting up slightly and grinning at the mortal boy.

‘Might be,’ replied Robin, smoothly.

‘You sure you can get it up again so soon?’ asked Vlad.

‘Why don’t you check for yourself?’ said Robin, getting to his feet and standing in front of Vlad.

Robin’s lean, smooth body was still rather sweaty, and his cock was now returning to its full, impressive length. Vlad sat up and gazed appraisingly at Robin. He placed his hand against Robin’s smooth, warm belly and ran it down, through his sweaty pubes and around the base of his cock. Fondling Robin’s hot, heavy balls, he grasped his shaft with his other hand and gently rubbed it a couple of times.

‘Careful,’ said Robin, with a slight shiver, ‘Unless you want a facial.’

‘Maybe later,’ said Vlad, smirking, ‘Right now, I want you, Robin Branagh. I want you inside me.’

He looked up at Robin, who gave his trademark cheeky grin. Vlad took his hand off Robin’s cock and crossed to the table to retrieve the lube. He handed it to Robin, who smoothed a small amount onto his now fully-hard cock, before turning to Vlad and grinning even wider. ‘Come on, then, turn around.’

Vlad obeyed, and Robin gently smoothed some more of the slippery lube into Vlad’s tight young ass. He slipped a finger into his hole—Vlad gave a soft gasp—and then worked the lube into his hot, tight boy-pussy. As Robin slipped two fingers up the young vampire’s ass, Vlad let out a louder groan.

‘You ready for this?’ asked Robin.

‘Fuck me, breather!’ growled Vlad, and Robin grinned. Placing his hands on Vlad’s sweaty shoulders, he pressed his hard mortal cock to his vampire friend’s tight virgin hole. Vlad grabbed hold of the bedpost as Robin pressed harder against him and he felt his mortal friend’s fat cock penetrate him for the first time. ‘Ohh man!’ he groaned.

Vlad’s soft moan was echoed by a deeper groan from Robin, who pulled back slightly before thrusting in again, two inches of his fat cock slipping through Vlad’s hot, tight ring. He was enjoying this even more than he had with Ingrid—Vlad being a virgin until now also meant his ass was so much tighter. As Robin pulled out slowly once more, Vlad groaned, then let out a slightly higher moan as he thrust back in, almost four inches of hard boy-flesh slipping into his friend. Thrusting in once more, Robin felt his pubes crush against Vlad’s butt, his belly pressing against Vlad’s smooth, sweaty back. As he pulled out again and slammed back into Vlad completely once more, the young vampire reached down and started to jerk his own cock in time with Robin’s fucking of his until-then virgin ass.

‘Oh yeah,’ growled Vlad, still holding onto the bedpost with his left hand, as his right worked furiously on his hard cock, ‘Oh yeah, fuck me, Branagh.’

‘I told you,’ breathed Robin, thrusting hard into Vlad again, ‘not to call me,’ he drew back slightly before ramming his cock up Vlad’s ass again—Vlad cried out, ‘Branagh!’

With one final, hard thrust and a loud moan, Robin let go and shot his load into Vlad’s ass, still bucking his hips and slapping his belly against Vlad’s back. Vlad himself trembled violently and, with a deep groan, shot his hot, sticky spunk all over his bedcovers and onto the floor beyond.

The two of them remained pressed tightly against each other for a few more moments, Robin’s arms now wrapped around Vlad’s chest, his hands holding onto his boyfriend, as Vlad’s hands reached back and gently fondled the breather boy’s butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What might happen next? Stay tuned for a special guest... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to cum... I mean, come... if anyone wants to read it ;)


End file.
